Doctor Who and a very old Friend
by Liana21
Summary: Meanwhile The Doctor is deep cover as the Caretaker on Coal Hill, he receives the visit of a very old friend.


It was a celebration day on the school, for that he had decided pay a visit.

Ian was wondering for the corridors of Coal Hill, remembering his old days as science teacher, he shook hands with various teachers who he found and he decided pay a visit to his old friend the caretaker. He got into the shed and he couldn't believe when he saw her at the back of the room, as blue as he remembered, he felt so young remembering all his adventures, all the times with the Daleks, that time with the Aztecs and the Zarbi. He went directly to theTARDIS and got into her.

He felt strange to be there, it was so different that the one he knew. There weren't those big round things, there was bookshelves instead, and the console was a lot taller than his old console. He got closer to her and began looking the buttons and the levers, trying to remember for what was each control.

It was then when The Doctor found him, he had gone to the TARDIS warehouse for pieces he needed for the machine that he was building. They had past almost 2000 years for him, but he still remembering all of them.

'Ian, it's that you, isn't it? ' Said The Doctor

'Doctor, you've chamged again' Answered Ian 'I like your new aspect, it's closer to one you had it when we're travelling'

The Doctor wasn't a hugger, as he had said to Clara in muliple occasions, but that time he was so glad of see Ian again that he went dirctly to give him a huge hug.

'You too, old friend' Said The Doctor 'How are you? And Barbara?

'Oh, yes, you don't know it...Barbara past away few years ago' Said sadly Ian

'Oh, I'm so sorry for that Ian, she was of the greatest women I've met in my life' Said The Doctor

'She was the love of my life, we were immensely happy together' Said Ian

'I'm glad to hear that' Said The Doctor

'Did you come back to visit Susan?' Asked Ian

'Yes, ages ago, she married David and formed a family with him. She was having a good life' Said The Doctor

In that exact moment, Clara got ito the TARDIS with a couple of mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits on a tray.

'Doctor, how's going the work? I've bring you a cup of...'Said Clara 'Mr Chesterton, what are you doing here?'

'Good morning Miss Oswald' Said Ian

'This...this...this is not what it looks...this...this is a play' Said Clara trying to use the same lie she tried to use with Danny a couple nights earlier.

'Clara, stop it' Said The Doctor 'He knows what the TARDIS is, he was traveling with me years ago'

'Wait, what?' Said a surprised Clara

'You're still having a good taste choosing companions, Doctor' Said Ian

'You know, the Scovox Blitzer won't come back until tomorrow, so...what do you think of a quick travel?' Said The Doctor

'I can't Doctor' Said Ian 'I have to give a speech in one hour'

'Ian, it's a time machine, I can bring you on time' Said The Doctor

'In the same way you were going to bring us on time the last time?' Said Ian

'I hope better than that' Said The Doctor with his best smile

The Doctor started to move around the console managing the levers meanwhile Ian and Clara looked at him. He brought them to Florana, one of his favourite planets, he landed on a beach and meanwhile Ian and Clara explored, The Doctor got out the TARDIS a boat and three fishing rods.

'Ian, do you remember this?' Said The Doctor pointing the boat

'Oh, yes, Appalapachia, the prize of the raffle' Said Ian

'Raffle, what raffle?' Asked Clara

'We were on an inmense fair where there was raffle with the boat as first prize' Siad The Doctor 'And here Ian won it with a really great shot'

The Doctor, Ian and Clara were mounted on the boat and past few hours fishing and sharing stories about the adventures they had lived. Ian and Clara laughed for a long time when a very big fish escaped from The Doctor's rod. After catch enough fishes, they came back to the beach and cooked them on a barbecue The Doctor also got from the TARDIS.

'You could've had this thing when I was on the TARDIS, and not that old food machine' Said Ian.

'Yeah, I've become more exigent with the years' Said The Doctor

After the lunch they came back to Coal Hill, seconds later they had gone. Clara got out first, in a hurry, because she had to arrange some thongs for Ian's speech. The Doctor and Ian were for few minutes more talking, until someone was heard entering the warehouse.

'Gramps? Gramps? A teacher's told me you where here'

'Oh, come with me Doctor, there's someone I want to introduce you' Said Ian

They came out the TARDIS and found a young woman with a great resemblance to Barbara and a little girl of four or five years old.

'Doctor, this is my granddaughter, Barbara, and my great granddaughter Susie' Said Ian 'Barbara, this is The Doctor, that Doctor'

'Him, seriously?' Said Barbara 'I've heard all your stories when I was a child'

'Doctor, come with us and hear my speech' Said Ian

'It'll be a pleasure' Said The Doctor joining the group outside the warehouse


End file.
